


Girl Talk

by fbn059



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Evil Schoolgirls, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbn059/pseuds/fbn059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko gossips with Chie about what she saw Yosuke and Souji doing behind a shed during the lunchbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> While playing the game, I noticed that if Chie and Yukiko are in the classroom together, they'd usually be too busy to talk to Souji. I'd always wondered what exactly were they talking about, and hence this silly fic :P Dropped all the honorifics because of laziness. Sorry!

‘Souji and Yosuke… They’re close, aren’t they?’ Yukiko asked Chie one day, during their regular after-school gossip session.

‘Those two? Yeah, I’d say so. They’re pretty much best friends, I think. Haven’t really seen Souji hanging out with anyone else as much as he does with that idiot.’ Chie snorted.

‘I see…’ said Yukiko thoughtfully, gazing up at the ceiling. ‘I suppose that makes it true when people say that opposites attract.’

‘Did you need anything from them? I saw Yosuke outside a while ago at the noticeboard if you’re looking for him.’ Chie jerked her head towards the direction she referred to.

‘What? No, it’s not that. It’s just something I saw today during the lunch break… but it’s nothing, really.’

Chie sat bolt upright and leaned towards her friend, eyes sparkling like someone had just offered to buy her a steak. She had a feeling that Yukiko was holding back something juicy, and she was going to have it out of her no matter what.

‘What did you see?! Quick tell me tell me tell me!!’ she squealed in delight.

‘Like I said, it was nothing! Honest!’ Yukiko feigned protest, knowing full well that it would only rile Chie up even more.

‘Come on Yukiko, spill it! Don’t be mean! You can’t say you saw something exciting and then just pretend it was nothing two seconds later!’ Chie whined.

‘Oh alright, fine. But we’d better keep our voices down.’ Yukiko stole a discreet look around the classroom, which had emptied out for the day. She turned back to Chie, nodding conspiratorially. And Chie nodded back, her face split in a wide mischievous grin.

In a low voice, she started recounting the events of her afternoon. She knew exactly how well she could spin a piece of gossip (even if she was prone to fits of hysterical giggling), and she flexed her talent with no small amount of pride.

‘Do you remember when I lost my handkerchief while we were clearing up the equipment after P.E. this morning? It was the really pretty one; you know, the silk one with the sakura petals embroidered on it? Well, I went back to the storage shed during lunch to look for it. That’s when I saw Souji and Yosuke standing behind the building.’

Chie looked crestfallen. ‘What? That’s all? That’s totally normal! They’re always hanging out together anyway. They probably decided to hang out at that place for some dumb reason.’

‘Oh, but that’s only the beginning.’ Yukiko said soothingly. ‘As I was saying, I saw them there behind the storage building. I was going to call out to them, to ask them if they’d seen my handkerchief. But… it looked like they were deep in a very serious conversation. It just felt wrong to interrupt them.’

‘Yukiko, you eavesdropping minx! What were they talking about?!’ Chie giggled.

‘Don’t be so crass, Chie.’ Yukiko wagged a finger in mocking reprimand. ‘I wasn’t close enough to hear everything they were saying, only a couple of words now and then. It was hard to tell what they were on about. But I saw my handkerchief on the ground not far from them. Before I could do anything else, however…’ and she paused dramatically. Chie was now hanging on to every word with bated breath.

‘Souji pushed Yosuke up against the wall and kissed him!’

With some satisfaction, she listened as Chie gave a sharp gasp, then a little giggle. ‘No! Really? Oh. My. Fucking. God! No, that did not happen!’ she said in an awed whisper.

‘Ooh yes it did.’ Yukiko said smugly, with a flip of her long black hair. ‘You wouldn’t believe the amount of tongue going on in that kiss. Or how long it was; it just dragged on and on! Even better, Souji had his thigh between Yosuke’s legs, and Yosuke—well, he looked like he was—ahem—really enjoying it, if you know what I mean.’

Chie’s face was pink now, her grin even wider. ‘Oh shiiiiit. And you really did see this? You’re not making this up?’

Yukiko sighed. ‘Why would I lie about it, Chie? Even I can’t make up something as crazy as this.’

Chie leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, a frown on her face as she mulled over what she just heard. ‘Come to think of it, why didn’t we see this coming before? It seems so obvious now. Can’t believe I missed it!’

Yukiko nodded in agreement, stroking her chin. ‘I’ve never seen Souji show an interest in any girl. And Rise had no luck with him, the poor girl, even if she was coming on to him a bit too strongly I thought. That was suspicious enough. Yosuke was really the first person he latched onto from day one. I mean, he’s really nice and polite to everyone. But with Yosuke, he’s… different. A bit more open than he is with the rest of us. A case of love at first sight, don’t you think?’

Chie sniggered. ‘Never mind our fearless leader, what about Yosuke? Have you seen the way that idiot behaves around him? I thought he was just being stupid and saying some really weird things to Souji. But holy shit, now that I think of it, he was flirting the whole time! Doing an awful job at it I must say, but still.’

Yukiko chimed in eagerly. ‘Oh! I think I remember that extremely cringeworthy line he used. Remember that one time when Nanako told us about Souji’s cooking, and Yosuke said to him, "You do seem to be great with your hands"? And remember the silly group date cafe mess when Souji had to sit on the girls’ side, and he flat out admitted he would date Yosuke? Absolutely priceless!’

They collapsed in a fit of screeching laughter that lasted nearly a full minute, clutching their sides as they shook uncontrollably.

‘Moving on!’ said Yukiko as she wiped tears from her eyes, ‘That’s not the end of it.’

‘What else happened? Don't tell me Souji got down on his knee and proposed!’

Yukiko’s eyes widened. ‘He did get down on his knee, as a matter of fact. Well, both knees. Not a proposal though. He… He uh. Oh you can’t expect me to say this out loud.’

‘C’mon, don’t be such a prude. It was something naughty, I bet.’

‘Er… that is… um, I saw Yosuke’s trousers fall to the floor, then his uh… underwear got pulled down…’ Yukiko’s resolve wavered for a moment, before she buried her face in her hands. ‘Oh god, his… his thingy was in Souji’s mouth!’

‘‘Thingy’? What are you, six?! What’s wrong with saying ‘dick’?’ Chie broke out in a very unladylike guffaw.

‘It’s. Not. Funny. I’ll never get that image out of my head, ever.’ Yukiko groaned, her voice muffled through her hands. ‘I’ll never look at them the same way again. I waited until they… finished and went away. It felt like I waited for ages. Then I grabbed my handkerchief and ran. I still can’t believe it.’

‘You were standing there the whole time and they didn't see you? That’s hard to believe.’

‘Trust me when I say that they were so deep into whatever they were doing, I could have started banging on a gong there and they wouldn’t notice. If they were trying to be secretive about it, they were definitely going about it the wrong way, and I certainly wouldn’t have heard all the noises Yosuke was making when Souji… No, I don’t want to think about it anymore.’ Yukiko shuddered.

There was a long silence as Chie digested this. ‘Wow. Just… wow. I have a question though.’

‘What is it?’ asked Yukiko in a broken voice.

‘Did the carpet match the drapes?’

‘Chie! What a question to ask! That’s the first time I’ve ever seen a guy’s… you-know-what-I-mean, and you expect me to—’

‘Fine, don’t answer if you don’t want to.’ said Chie in a huff.

‘Look, why does it matter? I just saw our friends in that… position, and I think I’m scarred for life. I thought that one time with Kanji and his messed up bath-house was bad enough, but this is worse.’

‘Oof, that does sound grim.’ Chie shivered. Their attempt at rescuing Kanji, though ultimately successful, still gave her nightmares.

‘Please, promise me you’ll keep this a secret.’

Chie looked outraged. ‘Pfft, what do you think I am? It’s not like I can go round to everyone and announce, ‘Hey guys, guess what? Yukiko said she saw Souji sucking Yosuke’s dick behind the storage shed!’ That’s just horrible.’

Yukiko exhaled in relief. ‘Good! Oh god, I still can’t believe I just stood there and watched. I knew it was so, so wrong and I shouldn’t be looking, but I just couldn’t turn away.’

‘The show was that good, huh?’ Chie remarked, before being shot with a look of pure venom from Yukiko. She laughed uneasily and tried to move to a different topic. ‘So… Souji and Yosuke together, eh? I think Souji’s a cool guy, but going for Yosuke, of all people? Talk about bad taste in men!’

Yukiko rolled her eyes. ‘Yosuke’s not so bad, he’s only… inappropriate sometimes. Just because you can’t stand him doesn’t mean other people feel the same. Besides, I think they’re good for each other. Souji does seem a lot happier with Yosuke around. And Yosuke found himself a close friend. Or boyfriend. Or both.’

Chie sighed. ‘You’re right. But I can only imagine that our meetings are gonna get a lot more awkward, and—’

Her voice suddenly dropped to a low urgent whisper as the classroom door slid open. ‘Don’t look now. Fearless Leader and Headphones coming up behind you.’

Yukiko smoothly picked up on the cue. ‘Ooh, and I found the most adorable bag at Junes the other day… Oh! Hi guys! Souji, I thought you left a lot earlier.’

Souji nodded, his hair falling into his impassive grey eyes. ‘I did, but I came back when Yosuke called me up and said his wallet’s gone missing. We’ve been poking around for the last half-hour. Have you seen it anywhere?’

‘My employee pass was in it and I have to be at Junes in fifteen minutes. My manager is so going to kill me! Please tell me you’ve seen it!’ Yosuke wailed, almost in hysterics.

Yukiko tried to keep a straight face as Chie gestured wildly behind the two boys, mouthing ‘storage shed!’ at her. ‘Uhm, I remembered Yosuke helping out with the equipment after P.E. this morning. Maybe check around the storage building?’

‘Ah! Got it. Thanks! Let’s go, Yosuke. Sorry about the intrusion. You two seem busy.’

‘Oh it was no trouble. Just a bit of girl talk, that’s all.’ and Yukiko gave him the best Amagi Inn send-off smile she could summon.

‘Have fun with each other, you two!’ Chie called out as they were leaving, unable to resist the temptation of a snide remark. She immediately regretted it when Yukiko gave her a warning kick under the desk.

Souji turned and gave her a puzzled look. ‘Erm. Sure. We will.’ he replied, and hurried out to join Yosuke, who had already made a mad dash out into the hallway.

As the the classroom door slid shut behind him, a diabolical cackling rose from the two girls, and the golden light of the late afternoon faded slowly into the dusk.


End file.
